Two of the most desirable characteristics to be found in polymer materials are impact strength and flame retardency. With respect to the development of flame-retardent or flame-resistant polymer materials a significant amount of time and effort has been devoted to the development of various additives which, when incorporated into the polymer compositions, render such compositions flame-resistant. Similar research has also been undertaken with regards to the development of various additives employed to increase the impact strength of polymer compositions.